Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a multi connector that is used for electronic apparatuses such as a television (TV), a personal computer (PC) and a laptop computer, and more particularly, to a multi connector, a wiring method thereof and a display apparatus having the same that is configured to use a common interface (CI) module for data communication between an electronic apparatus and an external apparatus or a plug used for an electronic connection of elements, regardless of standard conditions such as the number of terminals.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus such as a TV, a PC and a laptop computer includes a connector that performs data communication with an external apparatus through a CI module that is electrically connected to elements such as a power source through a plug.
Such a connector may be designed to be installed in combination with CI modules or plugs having a different number of connection terminals in a common main printed circuit board (PCB) depending on a model of the electronic apparatuses, to reduce manufacturing costs of the electronic apparatuses.
For example, the connector may include a plurality of individual connectors, e.g., a first connector including 64 pins and a second connector including 132 pins, corresponding to the CI modules or plugs that are optionally installed in the main PCB.
To install the first and second connectors in the main PCB, an installation space for first and second installation sockets is needed. Such an installation space may increase the size of the main PCB, resulting in a failure to make the electronic apparatus smaller, and further resulting in an increase in the manufacturing costs.
The first and second connectors may need expensive substrates for electrically connecting the CI modules or plugs to the first and second installation sockets, respectively. Accordingly, the number of components of the connectors increases, and the manufacturing costs also rise.
Since the first and second connectors are formed, an external back cover that covers the main PCB should be provided separately for the first connector and the second connector. To achieve such a design, if the external back cover is designed as a single element for covering the main PCB to install both the first and second connectors, the external back cover is enlarged and takes up more space. As a result, the downsizing of the electronic apparatus may be more difficult.